


Falling.

by wayiiseelife



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Bombs, Confessions, Derek Shepherd Lives, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Medical Procedures, Slow Build, Swearing, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Derek confessions his love after the accident "Code Black." situation.





	

This is set after the “Code Black” situation in Season Two.

 

I hope you enjoy!

 

\-- * -- * -- * -- 

 

Some people come into your life, people you never expected to get to know or get to like, and they somehow fit into your life like a puzzle piece.

 

Though, sometimes you wanted to fight it. But fighting doesn't help it. Some people just fit.

 

Derek Shepherd fit in Meredith Grey’s life perfectly.

 

They fit together perfectly.

 

\-- * -- * -- * --

 

“Yesterday, I almost died. A bomb went off in the hospital. A bomb that went off moments after leaving my hands.” She thinks out loud to herself.

 

The red glowing numbers on the alarm clock hit four thirty-two am. She suddenly can't breathe. She thinks she having a panic attack, which makes sense. 

 

“I did almost die yesterday.”

 

In.

 

Out.

 

In.

 

Out.

 

She's breathing. “I am alive.” Meredith thinks to herself. “I am okay. I didn't die. I am alive.”

 

\-- * -- * -- * --

 

Her eyes open slightly as she hears the door open softly. She roll over slightly, seeing the clock flashing six thirty am, and she squeezes her pillow that she's holding for dear life a little tighter.

 

“Hey.” A voice she wanted to hear all day, a voice she didn't think she would hear all day, echoed throughout the room. “Stevens let me in.”

 

Meredith could barely lift her head up to speak. “Der...what are you doing here?”

 

She saw his face smile sadly. “I was trying to find you today. Though it doesn't matter now, because you have three thousand things banging through your head at the moment. But I was a little late. But I choose you. I love you. I pick you.” He stops talking for a second to breathe. “You make me happy Meredith. You make me happy and yesterday. You almost died on me. I can't go another moment without you knowing that you are the love of my life.”

 

The intern looks to her boss. “I missed you. Can...can you come lay in bed with me please?”

 

He walks in the room, sliding off his shoes and shutting the door behind him. He climbs on the bed, moving behind the love of his life and wrapping an arm around her. He feels herself chest moving softly. “You are okay.” He whispers. Honestly, he doesn't know if he's trying to tell himself or trying to convince Meredith. “I got you. Close your eyes and sleep. I'll stay up and make sure you are okay.”

 

“You won't leave…?” She whispers. Her eyes betrayed her as they close softly. She was tired. She doesn't think she slept since she left the hospital. Every time she closed her eyes...her body shivered. She didn't want that memory to invaded the time she was awake.

 

“I won't leave. I'll stay up. I'll protect you.” He nods softly. Then realized she couldn't see him. “I have you. I will protect you. I love you, Meredith Grey.”

 

He goes quietly as he moves himself closer to Meredith. His arms holding her close. He stay awakes throughout the night, keeping his promise.


End file.
